Creeping Dusk
by Dawn123
Summary: Spoilers for week starting 29th Oct. Christian's been arrested for assault. Stunned, Syed goes to the station to help. There, he meets Danny who both blackmails him and gives him a sinister choice. With time running out, can Syed save Christian?


**Hi guys! First, this contains spoilers for episodes during the week beginning on the 29****th**** of October, so don't read it if you don't want to be spoiled! Secondly, I have no idea how the police system works, so sorry for all inaccurate information!**

**Warning; There's a brief non-con scene at the end.**

Syed had never felt anger like this before. Anger at his parents was usually mixed with love and need, anger at Christian was usually mixed with guilt and the hate of seeing Christian upset. Never before had Syed felt like he could put his hands around a person's neck and just squeeze as hard as he could. Syed glared at the man before him.

"What have you done Danny?" Syed hated himself for the note of apprehensiveness that slipped in his voice. Christian suddenly being arrested for assaulting someone was a shock to say the least. Looking at Danny's bruised face, Syed was starting to see who it was Christian has apparently attacked.

Danny's lips stretched into a thin, smug smile and Syed wondered at what he had ever seen in the man. Danny swaggered closer to Syed, whose fists automatically clenched.

"He hit me," Danny shrugged. "Assaulted me in fact. All I could do was defend myself. And of course, I had to report him to the police. Can't have a violent thug roaming Walford's streets, can I?"

Syed stared_. Violent. Thug_. Two words he's never associate with Christian. Christian was sweet, he was kind, caring, forgiving, _beautiful_. A hot burst of anger swelled through Syed. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, his hands were tightly clenched in Danny's collar sleeves.

"Christian isn't violent. He isn't a thug," Syed growled. "You did something. You –"

"_I_ am going in now to press charges on your new hubbie," Danny's hands were clutching Syed's jacket, holding him at bay. "Who knows? He might even go down for this – a year or two in prison may just cool him down."

Syed's hand relaxed. He looked down – the idea of Christian – sweet, kind Christian – being sent off to prison made him feel faint, _sick_. Fear flooded through Syed. He looked up at Danny – knowing that suddenly, he was caught up in more of Danny's games.

"What do you want?" asked Syed quietly. Anything, Syed decided, anything to free Christian from this mess that he had landed Christian in.

"The money," there was steel in Danny's voice when he spoke. "All of it. Five hundred pounds by one tonight. Or I'll press charges."

Syed's mind raced. Five hundred pounds. Where could he _– how_? But Syed kept his face black when he replied, "You'll have the money. Where do I meet you?"

"I'll come to you flat," Danny smiled. His eyes glinted and he stepped closer to Syed, "And if you don't have the money, you could always pay me back," he slowly trailed a hand down Syed's face and neck, "in bed."

Syed shoved Danny away, sickened at the thought of using his body to pay off a debt.

Danny laughed, "Come on, Syed. We could have a repeat of that night remember?"

"What?" Syed frowned.

"I've already told Christian the truth of what we did that night," Danny's smug smirk came back on. "You know, when you came back to mine and let me use you all night?"

"Nothing happened," Syed shook his head disbelievingly.

"But we did, remember?" Danny said. "You _begged_ me for it. You were _gagging_ for it and I –"

Syed ran, Danny's laughter ringing in his ears. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't – and attacking Danny in front of the police station itself would definitely guarantee him a cell. Anger still coursed through him. Anger at Danny, anger at Danny's lies, at the fact that Christian hadn't even spoken to him about –

_Oh. _

Syed stopped in his tracks.

_He believes it_, Syed realised with cold horror. _Christian really thinks I slept with Danny. He doesn't trust me, and it's all my fault. _

Wiping away the tears that had sprung to his eyes, Syed made his way to his parents' house. Get Christian out of jail first. Solve this problem first, then only – will he face the next one.

* * *

"You must have some money!" Syed yelled.

"Well, actually Syed, we did," Masood yelled back. "Until you decided to clean us out!"

Syed shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. They were in the Masoods' kitchen, just him, his father and AJ. In the living room was Tamwar, looking after Yasmin. Syed could hear his little girl crying, probably missing Christian, Syed thought. A wave of guilt broke over him.

Masood was continuing his rant, "I _knew_ this would happen! I knew that somehow, you would manage to ruin Christian as well. That's what you do, Syed – you _destroy_ everything you touch. You ruined your family, you ruined Amira, you ruined Christian – and we can only hope Yasmin gets away from you before you ruin her too!"

Syed stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. He could feel his father's rage and disappointment hanging over him – the one person in his life he had always wanted to make proud, he never managed to.

"Syed? What's happening?" Tamwar, his ever dependable brother – the brother he stabbed in the back, looked concerned.

Ignoring Tam's questions, Syed picked up the Yasmin, whose cries immediately ceased the moment she was in his arms. She smiled at him, he short arms going around his neck. She trusted him, still – a misplaced trust, Syed thought bitterly. But he hugged her back nevertheless, carrying her out through the front door, promising himself that no matter what he would never let her down.

* * *

Syed sat down on the couch heavily, hanging his head. He took a deep breath and massaged his forehead. He had tried. He had been trying all day – emptying his account and Christian's only got him two hundred pounds. All attempts to gain any loans failed immediately. Tanya – with her upcoming wedding – didn't have any money to spare. Roxy – was nowhere to be found. Syed had tried calling some old friends but they shot down any ideas of lending money instantly.

Two hundred pounds. Not enough, nowhere near enough.

He had failed Christian. Again.

A sob escaped him, and before he knew it, huge great sobs wracked his body, and tears streamed from his eyes. Why couldn't he just sort it? Syed put his face in his hands and cried. He wished he had never met Danny, had never sacrificed what he had with Christian for the sake of a rush and cheap kisses. He wished he had Christian there with him, that Christian's huge arms would wrap around him and keep him safe and warm.

"Papa?"

A small hand touched his face. Syed lifted his head to see Yasmin staring at him.

"No cry," she was wiping at his tears now, looking confused in her own adorable way.

"Papa messed up, Yas," Syed told her miserably. "Now, daddy's in trouble.

"Daddy?" Yasmin's eyes widened. "Where? I want daddy!" Her lower lip wobbled.

Syed sighed and he carried Yasmin to his chest, rocking her back and forth. She laid her head against his chest and soon, was fast asleep.

Syed looked at the cloack. It was seven in the night. He didn't have much time.

* * *

Syed came out of the shower, steam coming off him and fogging the mirror in front. Syed rubbed at the mirror and stared at himself. He wasn't much to look at, Syed frowned. It was a small wonder that Christian actually wanted him, that Christian actually loved him.

And now Danny wanted him. He could save Christian by spending a night with Danny, by betraying Christian in the worst way possible.

Syed knew that sex for Christian was just a thing, just an enjoyable activity. He knew that for Christian, making love to Syed and sex were two completely different things.

Syed used to think that sex was just sex too, but then he met Christian, and sex became to mean an act of love – an act of trust, where two people shared their bodied and love in the most ultimate way. It was why having sex with Amira made him feel like throwing up – because for him now, sex meant him and Christian making love.

Syed's hands shook. He would do anything, anything, to help Christian now. But this? To share his body that belongs to Christian, that belongs to his husband, with some jerk that's been playing him from the start?

"NO!" Syed yelled, smashing his hands onto the sink. No, he decided. He would not give himself to Danny. Never. He would beg Danny instead, fall at his feet if he needed to. Him and Christian would battle through this together.

Decision made, Syed's heart felt lighter than it had for days.

* * *

Knock, knock.

Syed glanced at the clock. It was only nine. His brows furrowed, he opened the door to find Uncle AJ there, standing sheepishly.

"Uncle," Syed said, surprised, "What are you – "

"Here," Aj thrusted a small tin into Syed's hands. Seeing the question in Syed's eyes, he continued. "There's three hundred in there. I managed to see that motorbike back to Phil."

Syed felt hope rise within him. He opened the tin and sure enough, there was the money, "Uncle AJ. Thank you, thank you so – "

"Not me, Syed," AJ shrugged. "It was your father. It was his idea to sell the bike."

Syed was speechless. An immense rush of gratitude welled up within him for his father.

"Look," AJ sighed. "I know that my brother can be the stupidest thing in the world and he's way too harsh on you, but he does love you, you know. He does."

Syed felt a lump in his throat, "Uncle AJ, could you take Yasmin back with you. Danny's coming here to get the money and I don't want him near her. "

AJ winced, probably at the thought of having to hold a child, but nodded anyway.

"Thanks," Syed felt a smile beam across his face. He could do this. He could help Christian. He could sort everything.

* * *

Knock.

Syed wrenched the door open and glowered at Danny, who smirked back, looking completely relaxed.

"I've got the money," Syed said sharply, taking some satisfaction in seeing Danny's smirk falter.

"What?"

"I've got your money," Syed showed Danny the packet of money. "It's yours but you call the station first and get Christian out."

Danny shrugged, pulling out the phone and putting it to his ear, "Hello, it's Danny Pennant – yes. I'm dropping my charges against Clarke. Yes. Yes – that's fine. Release him. Cheers." He pocketed the phone and held his hand out. Syed threw the money to him and watched him pocket the money too.

"Now get out," Syed ordered. "And don't ever come near us again."

Danny took a step into the flat, causing Syed to regret the fact that he hadn't slammed the door in Danny's face.

"Get out, I said," Syed growled, a feeling of unease creeping up on him and Danny continued to advance.

"You know, I was looking forward to spending the night together. I know you were too," Danny said silkily, now mere inches from Syed, who had backed up against the sofa edge.

"No," Syed shook his head. "I love Christian and you – you aren't even worth the dirt beneath his feet."

Danny laughed, "You do have a way with words, Syed. Now how a about a good bye kiss." He lowered his head closer to Syed.

Syed shoved at him shoulders, trying to keep the man away. "What part of "no" don't you underst – mmph!"

Syed's cry of indignation was cut off as Danny forced his mouth over Syed's. Danny kissed him furiously and Syed's attempts to get away was useless against the stronger man. Syed beat at Danny's chest and tries to push the heavier man away, but lost his balance and tumble back down onto the settee instead.

Disorientated, Syed didn't noticed that Danny's body covering him until Danny started kissing him again. Outraged and scared, Syed's struggles increased, but Danny merely pinned Syed's hands above him and started undoing his buttons on Syed's shirt.

Wrenching his head to one side, Syed managed a strangled cry of help that was quickly cut off by Danny's hand. Danny began kissing down Syed's neck before coming back up to reclaim Syed's mouth. Syed tried to shift away but Danny's hold was too strong.

"GET OFF MY SON!"

There was a loud bang, and suddenly, Syed found the weight above him disappeared. He blinked and raised his head, just in time to see his father kick Danny out of the door and slam in shut.

"Dad," Syed said faintly. He was in shock, unable to believe what had happened. "Dad."

"Syed," Masood ran back to Syed, cupping his face in his hands. "Syed, are you alright? I thought I'd check if you were okay and – Syed, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Syed mumbled, trying to get his breath back and automatically buttoning his shirt back up. His face burned with shame as what happened came back to him, "I'm sorry – I should have – I didn't mean to – "

"Syed, shh," Masood drew Syed into a hug, stroking his back. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Unable to remember the last time his father hugged him properly, Syed just layed his head on his father's shoulder, wishing Christian was there.

* * *

Masood left at three in the morning, after Syed's countless reassurances that he was fine. Still shaken up after Danny's attack, Syed sat down, trying to relax. Barely five minutes had passed, when the door opened.

Syed jumped up, his eyes hungrily taking the image of Christian in, looking dishevelled and bruised, but still beautiful in every way. He crossed the room in three steps and hugged Christian tightly.

"Sy, I really just want to get to bed, if that's okay with you."

Frowning, Syed took a step back. He searched Christian's face and saw that hurt and anger that was there.

"Christian," Syed spoke quickly. "Christian, we need to talk. Danny – "

"Sy," Christian cut in. "I said, I need to sleep. It's been sort of a tiring day." He reached out his hand and ran it through Syed's hair, "We'll talk tomorrow, alright."

"Christian…" Syed trailed off as Christian headed to their bedroom. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Tomorrow_, Syed promised himself. _Tomorrow, we'll sort everything out. Everything's gonna be fine._

**Hope you all enjoyed! =) I know it's kind of a depressing end. Depending on how things play out onscreen, I may make a sequel! Though no matter what happens, I refuse to believe Syed would ever sleep with Danny.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it! =)**


End file.
